Hogwarts: The Gossip
by xxxpEpSi tWiStxxx
Summary: ...Only this time, she didn’t put up her most happylooking face, as she did the first time, and didn’t even reply in her charming and sweet voice, but instead she screamed: “LEAVE! NOW!”...


**Hogwarts: The Gossip**

Breakfast, Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 7th years

"Mail," said one of the students sitting at the table.

"Newest issue of "Hogwarts: The Gossip'," another one said.

"Meghan, where are you going???"

"I forgot something in the dormitory. See you at Charms…," answered the one named Meghan.

"'Kay…"

"Hey, there's an interview with Meghan in here!!!"

"What??? But she _hates_ that magazine!!!"

"…Let's read it…"

"_When we first asked our dear seventh year Gryffindor, Meghan McMinn, about what she thought on the relationship currently started between our talented, brave and good looking Gryffindor chaser and Hogwarts' Head Boy, James Potter and Lily Evans, top student, Hogwarts' Head Girl and a very charming lady who has turned him down since their fifth year, she had a very happy look on her face and replied in an excited voice: "I'm so happy they got together". However, our magazine __**Hogwarts: The Gossip**__, wanted to know more about how it is going between those two. They are, as a matter of fact, the most popular and admired couple of Hogwarts since who knows when. So, exactly four days after our James Potter and Lily Evans got together, thus making it three days after we had asked Meghan McMinn's first opinion, we couldn't stop ourselves to ask her again. Only this time, she didn't put up her most happy-looking face, as she did the first time, and didn't even reply in her charming and sweet voice, but instead she screamed: "LEAVE! NOW!" It wasn't a very pleasant way to reply, but we thought our Meghan had been going through hard times. And as an answer to our suspicions, she had. Her other friend, Vivienne Vinegar, confirmed this, but she didn't give us much information, thus making us obligated to find out on our own. Only, we had to go through a lot to find out exactly what had been happening in this young woman's life. We had to watch her every move. We had to take notes of her social and private life, which of course wasn't an easy task. _

"_What we learned was that Meghan McMinn woke up at 6:30 am everyday, and did everything you can do when you go from sleeping to listening to music on her MP3 (a muggle device which can play any music you save in it; she had managed to charm the thing so it wouldn't get out of control with all the magic in the atmosphere of Hogwarts). She would then go down to breakfast with her best friend Lily Evans. The moment they would arrive in the Great Hall, Lily Evans would go and greet her boyfriend James Potter with a passionate kiss and sit next to him for the rest of the breakfast, while our Meghan would find a seat next to a friend of hers, whoever that would be. Miss McMinn would make her way to her classroom with Lily by her side, talking about her relationship with James, Meghan nodding and saying "Yes" or "No", and "I really love that about your relationship" (are these words descended from her soul??? Read further to get your answer!). Sometimes, James would tag along and the happy couple would be so busy in a conversation, it almost seemed they would forget about their third party, Meghan. They would occasionally ask her a question or two, though not very often. Once inside the classroom, when during a very boring class, the two best friends would write notes to each other, notes which would _always_ talk about Lily's relationship with James. During free periods between classes, Meghan McMinn would accompany her friend Lily Evans to meet her boyfriend, but rarely, would she be seen talking to another friend of hers, or, as it seemed to us, to anyone she knew who were near her. There's no need to describe Meghan McMinn's lunch and dinner. However, in the evening, after finishing all her homework and after reading the same book for the third time that week, she would be seen, either doing nothing in the Gryffindor common room, trying very hard to kill some time, while her best friend Lily, was on one of her daily evening dates with none other than James Potter. She would sometimes go meet James with Lily, then find another friend to hang with on the way. More than once we heard our Meghan argue with Lily Evans, for she wanted Meghan to come along on her date(s) with James, but Meghan didn't want to go, because she would feel uncomfortable, and so would the two lovebirds feel (but you know Lily Evans, she can be very stubborn at times). However, Meghan McMinn would manage not to go on the dates, or even when she would go (most of the times accompanied by another friend of hers, Vivienne Vinegar), she would interrupt _something_ – or everything - just to make Lily see that it wasn't a very nice thing to drag her best friend on a date with her boyfriend. When Lily was off to her dates, she would feel (in our opinion) relieved, but also unhappy, for she could do nothing at all. When we asked Alisa Amber and Belinda Bay (Meghan's other dormitory friends) about her behavior, they replied "They [Lily Evans and James Potter have driven her crazy, but of course they don't know it". _

"_We were surprised to see that very soon Meghan McMinn realized that she was being watched, followed and spied on (no one else had understood we were spying on them before publishing the articles) and found out about our recent research on her, and _finally_ accepted to get interviewed. First, she thinks "…James Potter and Lily Evans make her favorite couple ever (and by this she means they've got Danny and Sandy, -characters from a muggle musical called "Grease"- stand off sight)…". She says "…they look so cute, so perfect, so made for each other. And also, they're so in love, I bet I have never seen anyone so in love in my whole life, and to think they have just turned 17!" When we asked her what was so special about the couple, she just replied "…Can't you see that already? They _love_ each other, but this doesn't mean they have to spend all the free time they have together -even though they exaggerate sometimes-, and they talk… they're like best friends in some kind of way, just because they talk, and talking is such an important thing, not only in a friendship, but also in relationships -you can't expect yourself to be glued to the other's lips all day- oh, and the respect… the way that they treat each other… they really know how to make a relationship work. I think they'll last… maybe not forever, but I hope they will for a really long time. At least I hope so". We then asked her if Lily's relationship with James Potter had affected their friendship, she answered "Not at all! It's normal for us to spend less time together now. She has got a boyfriend and it's her _duty_ to spend more time with him than me. Ok, I know I do feel left out and lonely sometimes –this gets on my nerves, not because of Lily, but because of me, because I can't accept the fact that my best friend found someone better than me to kill her time with. laughs By the way, I'm sorry I screamed at you the other day, I was having one of those moments, fortunately I have managed to control myself more since then-, but I'm getting used to it. It's not that I didn't expect it to change things in our friendship somehow, but I know for sure that our friendship will last". Finally, we asked Meghan when she would manage to get a boyfriend herself, and Miss McMinn ended the interview with "…not soon. I won't give you any more chances to spy upon me again. Anyways, what counts for now, is Lily and James' happiness". But when is "now" going to end??? That is our question…"_

"Meghan never told me about this!" said Lily Evans, after her friend had finished reading the article.

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you…," was the simple answer.

Lily stayed quiet for a bit, then started to walk away.

"Where are you going Lils?" asked James.

"I _have to_ find Meghan. See you later James," answered the young girl, blowing him a kiss.

Later, Charms (almost empty) classroom

"Meghan Mary Maria Magdalene McMinn! Why haven't you told me about your little 'interview' with that rubbish of 'Hogwarts: The Gossip'???" asked Lily, sounding almost infuriated as she walked into the classroom.

"It must have slipped my mind, Lily. Sorry," answered Meghan, turning around to find a smiling Lily staring at her.

"Slipped off your mind???" repeated Lily, horrified by the foolish answer.

"Well, anyways, it's only rubbish isn't it? The magazine I mean…"

"Of course… What about your opinion about me and James? Is _that_ also rubbish?" asked Lily, trying to show her best friend her point of view on the subject.

"What do you think?" replied Meghan.

"I—" Lily started, though she never got to finish, for Meghan had gotten up and interrupted her.

"Of course it's not rubbish, sis. That's my true opinion. I've told you a gazillion times!'

"But—" once again, Lily got interrupted.

"Yeah, I know what they wrote…what was it…oh yeah…"_… Miss McMinn would make her way to her classroom with Lily by her side, talking about her relationship with James, Meghan nodding and saying "Yes" or "No", and "I really love that about your relationship" (are these words descended from her soul??? Read further to get your answer!)…" _but if you actually read further, I think you would have gotten your answer…"

They both stayed quiet, looking anywhere but at each other.

"The lesson is about to begin…I love Charms. And I don't know why but I love this day. Oh, and I love you, little sis!" Meghan exclaimed.

"I love you too, Meggs!" replied Lily, a smile on her face.

They both sat at a desk, beside each other, as more students walked in the class.


End file.
